1, Poznajcie się i znajdźcie statuetkę do wygranej
Obóz Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 1 Widać jak do Portu Wstydu przychodzi blondynka w różowej sukience wraz z dwójką stażystów. Chris: 'Witajcie na wyspie Wawanakwa widzowie!.. właściwie, to na podobnej wyspie do Wawanakwa. Oto nowy sezon waszego ulubionego programu! Ja jestem Chris. Chris McLean i to ja poprowadzę najgorętsze show w historii telewizji! Zasady są proste. 15 nastolatków pojawią się tutaj. Co zadanie będzie drużyna zwycięska i drużyna przegrana. ''Chris kopnął stażystę prosto do wody. '''Chris: Dostaną kopa w tyłek od przeznaczenia! :D Przegrana drużyna uda się na ceremonię kiełbasek gdzie jedna osoba nie dostanie swojej kiełbaski i uda się tutaj, do portu wstydu gdzie się wszystko zacznie a następnie odpłynie stąd na zawsze! Więc może pora zobaczyć kto tutaj przybędzie. W oddali widać było statek pełen 15 zawodników. Z przodu była dziewczyna trzymająca w ręce deskę i blondynka odpychająca pewnego chłopaka od siebie. Chris: 'Oto Caliegh, Brynna i Greg! ''Dalej była brązowo włosa dziewczyna w różowej bluzce stojąca i gadająca z zielonookim chłopakiem. 'Chris: '''Lauren i Derek.. ''Kolejni byli.. Blondynka w stroju cheerliderki gapiąca się na chłopaka z czarnymi włosami, i w niebieskiej koszulce. 'Chris: '''Ashley, oraz Dominic. ''Na wyższym pokładzie stała krótkowłosa dziewczyna robiąca sobie zdjęcia na „Freshbooka” , punk w czapce, ruda dziewczyna z lalką a’la Duncki, blondynka w kwiatkiem we włosach oraz kręcący się ciągle okularnik w zielonej koszulce. 'Chris: '''Carly która jest siostrą Dominica, Jae, Amanda, Mocha i Mikey. ''Na samym tyle statku byli, chłopak w czerwonym krawacie, dziewczyna w pięknym, niebieskim stroju i chłopak w brązowych włosach i krawacie. '''Chris: Oraz Jeromy, Anne i Elijah. Żeby nie było zbyt nudno przedstawiam to! Chris nacisnął czerwony guzik. Nic się niestało.. Jednak po 5 minutach przed statkiem pojawiła się góra lodowa o którą walnął statek. Chris: 'Uwielbiam film, Titanic! ''Statek wylądował pod wodą a cała 15 zaczęła płynąć do brzegu. '''Chris: Czy przeżyją? Czy też nie? Oglądajcie dalej Obóz Totalnej Porażki! ' Na plaży Na plaży, na piasku leżała zdyszana Amanda ze swoją lalką a koło niej biegała krzycząca Carly. '''Amanda: '''Dobrze że Dunckiemu nic się nie stało. '''Carly: '''Mój makijaż! Mój biedny makijaż! Tam były moje wszystkie kosmetyki! ;( Przeklinam cię osobo która zatopiła ten statek! '''Amanda: Uspokój się. Może ja coś znajdę w kieszeni. Amanda wyjęła jedynie czerwoną, już prawie do końca zużytą szminkę.. Amanda: Eee.. proszę! :D Carly wzięła tą szminkę i rozmazała sobie jej resztki po całej twarzy. Carly: I jak!? Amanda: 'Oszołamiająco! :| ''Przypłynął Derek wraz z Lauren na plecach, plusk poleciał wprost na Carly zmazującej jej resztki makijażu i całą szminkę.. '''Carly: '''NIEEE! '''Derek: Wszystko dobrze? Lauren: 'Jasne. Dziękuje! :} ''Lauren zarumieniła się. '''Derek: To dobrze :) Kolejna była Brynna uciekająca przed Greg’iem. Brynna: '''Odejdź! '''Greg: Och, taka piękna i taka niedostępna. Oblizał wargi. Greg: Takie lubię Brynna zrobiła oczy a’la ”O_O” i postawiała przed sobą Carly. Carly: Czy jestem piękna?! Greg: Eee.. Brynna? Wyjdź zza niej. Wiem że mnie pragniesz.. Brynna uciekła ze krzykiem. 'Jeromy przypłynął i poprawił sobie krawat. Jeromy: Ten kto to wymyślił jest mega idiotą.. Nagle przypłynął Elijah z Mochą i Anne na plecach. Mocha: Dziękuje, Elijah? Anne strąciła Mochę do wody. Anne: 'Postaw mnie na tym suchym piachu.. o tam przy schodkach. Nie chcę zabrudzić tych butów. Już i tak nieźle zmokły.. Elijah: No okej. ''Elijah zrobił o co go poprosiła Anne. Mocha wyłoniła się z wody. '''Mocha: Zabiję! -.- Ashley przypłynęła z uśmiechem. Ashley: Duża ta wanna. Ciekawe ile im zajęło zbudowanie jej.. Mocha: '''Ashley, tak? To jest morze. Dawno nie jesteśmy na statku. '''Ashley: Nie próbuj mnie oszukać. Ja nie jestem głupia! Mocha : ._. Następna pojawiła się Caliegh wyskakująca z wody. Caliegh: '''Wow. Następnym razem wezmę deskę surfingową na ten obóz. '''Anne: Kretynka. Raczej wiadomo że to nie obóz mody tylko typowy obóz przetrwania.. Caliegh: Obóz mody? A nie sportu? Kolejny na plażę przypływa Jae wraz ze swoim plecakiem i Dominic który nie może otworzyć prawego oka. Amanda: Nic ci nie jest? :O Jae: 'Nie, ja.. '''Amanda: '''Nie ty! Ten.. ''Wskazuje na Dominic’a. '''Dominic: Nic takiego. Carly: '''Postaraj się lepiej udawać braciszku. '''Dominic: OMG. Ostatni raz widziałem cię bez makijażu 7 lat temu :O. Jae: Dobra. Zamknąć się. Nie chce mi się was słuchać. Usiadł na piasku. 'Ostatni przybył Mikey. Przewrócił się, wstał i przewrócił.. Mikey: Muahahaha! Wstał i zakopał swoją nogę w piasku. Mikey: '''Super! Przychodzi Chris. '''Chris: '''Witajcie i chodźcie za mną! '''Caliegh: '''Ale kim jesteś? '''Chris: Nie znasz mnie?! Prowadziłem 4 najgorętsze programy na ziemi! Carly: '''Czuję że wpakowaliśmy się w coś niedobrego. '''Anne: Po czym sugerujesz? Po tym jak nasz statek zatonął czy po tym jak jakiś na żelowany typ karze nam iść za nim co wygląda jak dokładnie początek horroru? Carly: 'Możliwie jeszcze dziwne jest to że taka brzydka królewna jest tutaj. '''Anne: '''A no to się ze mną zgadzasz. Możesz płynąć do domu. '''Mocha: '''Dziewczyny, nie kłóćcie się.. ''Wszyscy poszli za Chris’em. Plac Główny Wszyscy stali i jakoś, nie interesowali się niczym.. Oprócz Greg który ciągle Napastował Brynna’e ale ta go w ciągle odpychała. '''Chris: Oto jest obóz Wawanawka.. A właściwie Vawanakva! Wasza cała 15 weźmie udział w show. Zasady są proste. Każda z drużyn bierze udział w zadaniach. Zwycięska drużyna otrzyma nietykalność oraz czasem jakąś nagrodę zaś przegrani udadzą się na ceremonię wstydu gdzie jeden z was nie dostanie kiełbaski jako przedmiot przetrwania. I tak w kółko i w kółko… Lauren: 'No a jakie drużyny? '''Derek: '''Właśnie! Ja z Lauren! '''Brynna: '''Ja z daleka od Greg’a! '''Greg: '''Jeszcze mnie pokochasz! ''Wziął rękę Brynna’y i ją oblizał ale ta mu przywaliła w twarz aż zemdlał. '''Brynna: Świr. Carly: '''Ja ze swoim braciszkiem. '''Dominic: Ja bez swojej siostrzyczki! Mocha: Dla mnie wszystko jedno. Elijah: Dla mnie też. Mocha na widok Elijah’a się zarumieniła. Anne: '''Nie wytrzymam z tymi czubami! '''Jeromy: Rozumiem cię. Anne: '''Stul dziób. '''Amanda: A ja mogę z kim kolwiek :D Ashley: Dla mnie też obojętnie! :3 Mikey: A ja?? A ja?? Ktoś mnie spytał?? Jestem nie widzialny ??. Hahaha! Chris: Zamknąć się! Na wyspie ukryłem … ???: ..Ekhem.. Chris: '''Aaa. Ukryliśmy razem z Chef’em, moim pomocnikiem i kucharzem.. '''Chef: Teraz dobrze.. Chris: Dasz mi dojść do słowa?! A więc ukryliśmy 15 statuetek Chris’a na tym całym obozie. Zaznaczyliśmy czerwoną linią obszar dokąd mogą trwać poszukiwania dla ułatwienia. Gdy znajdziecie figurki, jazda z powrotem tutaj a wtedy dowiemy się jakie drużyny będą w tym programie.. Aaaa i jeszcze coś. Figurki są w kolorach niebieskich i czerwonych, to od nich zależy w jakiej drużynie będziecie.. Ruszajcie! Wszyscy jakoś szybko się rozproszyli. Chef: Coś z nich będzie.. Chris: 'Czemu tak sądzisz? '''Chef: '''Bo właśnie się wszyscy zderzyli i się biją o jedną z statuetkek. ''Z tłumu bijących się zawodników wyszła Brynna z czerwoną statuetką i przybiegła do Chris’a. '''Chris: '''Szybko poszło. Jesteś w czerwonej drużynie. '''Brynna: Uff.. Stołówka Do stołówki paradowała Ashley, Anne, Jeromy i Elijah. Anne: Po co za nami łazicie?! Jeromy: Chyba ja też mam prawo tutaj szukać :D Anne uderzyła go w krocze. Jeromy: 'Ałł.. :C '''Anne: '''Też chcesz? ''Podeszła do Elijah’a ale ten wziął ją za ręce i podniósł strasznie wysoko. Nie mogła nic zrobić. '''Anne: Puszczaj! Elijah: 'Nie lubię stosować przemocy. ''Elijah puścił Anne. '''Anne: Właśnie na mnie jej użyłeś. Elijah: Trudno. Podszedł do stołu odkrywając nakrycie. Jeromy: 'Statuetka?! ''Elijah zabrał statuetkę koloru niebieskiego i wyszedł. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Chris: '''Wychodek! Tutaj właśnie możecie się zwierzać! ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Anne: Elijah jest dziwny. Trzeba się go pozbyć! :D (Pokój Zwierzeń)Jeromy: '''Wydaje mi się że Elijah będzie dobrym sojusznikiem. ;> Już ja go wykorzystam do niecnych celów.. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Ashley:' A może bym zdjęła tą bluzeczkę? Tylko nic pod spodem nie mam.. („TAAK!” – powiedział ktoś przed pokojem zwierzeń) No to zdejmuje.. (Przerwanie nadawania) Ashley: OOO! Widzę statuetkę! Anne: Gdzie?! Ashley: Pod stołem! Anne weszła pod stół jednak tam był bóbr. Anne: Aaaa! Bóbr rzucił się na Anne, szarpali się wszędzie aż wreszcie wypadli z okna. Anne: 'Chyba mi się szkło wbiło w plecy.. Pomocy? Halo? ''Jeromy i Ashley zaczęli gwizdać jakby nic się nie wydarzyło i przeszli do kuchni. Łazienka W łazience zaś byli Lauren, Derek, Greg, Mocha oraz Mikey. '''Derek: Wiesz że masz ładne oczy? Lauren: '''Naprawdę? *_* Słodki jesteś.. '''Derek: '''A ta bluzeczka jest śliczna. '''Lauren: Dzięki. Przez ciebie się rumienie ;* Derek: A może by tak.. Lauren zaciągnęła pod prysznic Dereka po czym zasłonili zasłonę.. Mocha: Ciekawe co tam robią.. Greg: 'Co by to nie było i tak nie przebiją mojego wieczoru z niedźwiedziem i marihuaną. ''Mocha i Mikey odsunęli się od Grega. 'Greg: '''No co? Niedźwiedź tylko ćpał. Ja czysty. '''Mocha: '''Akurat! ''Mocha podeszła do kranu i odkręciła wodę a Greg poszedł do Toalety. '''Mocha: WTF? To się zmieściło w kranie? Mikey: Łii! Figurka! Mocha: A więc lecę! Mocha wyszła z niebieską figurką.. Greg: Jeje! Greg wyszedł z toalety z całą mokrą, czerwoną figurką. Greg: '''Chcesz wiedzieć gdzie to znalazłem?! '''Mikey: Wolę nie wiedzieć. A może ja sobie pójdę? Jasne? Chyba tak. To pa. Albo wiesz, dasz mi tą figurkę? Dlaczego? Hahaha.. Mikey wybiegł z śmiechem z łazienki a za nim liżący Figurkę Greg. Z pod prysznica wyszli Lauren i Derek. Lauren: Mogliśmy zdjąć ubrania. Teraz jestem cała mokra. Derek: Ale przynajmniej znaleźliśmy to.. Pokazuje dwie, czerwone figurki. Lauren: <3 Derek: Idziemy do Chrisa? Lauren: A może najpierw? Znowu wbiegli pod prysznic. Miejsce Ceremonii. Na miejscu była Carly która robiła sobie Manicure, Dominic który szukał statuetki oraz Amanda ze swoim Duncki’m. Carly: Szybciej Dominic! Dominic: Robię co mogę. Carly: Jesteś wredny! Własnej siostrze nie pomagasz. Znalazł dwie figurki i z wkurzoną miną rzucił w Carly czerwoną statuetką aż spadła z pieńka na ziemię a sam zatrzymał sobie niebieską. Carly: Dziękiii.. Tylko kto mi teraz pomoże ze złamanie kości ogonowej. Głupi Dominic! Dominic: Ja tu wciąż jestem! I cieszę się że znalazłem figurkę innego koloru! Teraz radzisz sobie sama! Poszedł. (Pokój Zwierzeń) 'Carly: '''Czy on powiedział sama? O nie! Muszę znaleźć sobie pomocnika! O.O '''Carly:' Hej? Amanda: 'O hej! ''Amanda pomaga wstać Carly. '''Carly: '''Słuchaj. Myślę że możemy sobie pomóc.. '''Amanda: '''A jak? '''Carly: No, zawiążmy sojusz. Jesteśmy przecież podobnie :D.. poniekąd.. Amanda: '''Więc sojusz, Ja, Ty i Duncki? '''Carly: Kto? Amanda pokazuje swojego pluszaka. Carly: Jasne! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Carly: Nie obchodzi mnie jej pluszak. Niestety, muszę wytrzymać z tą wariatką. Amanda: '''Ale ja nie mam jeszcze Statuetki.. '''Carly: Chyba w tym ogniu jest.. hihi. Amanda wyjęła statuetkę z ognia. Carly: '''Jak.. to możliwe?! '''Amanda: '''Mój ojciec lubi bawić się ogniem. 4 razy spalił dom więc musiałam sobie dać radę i nauczyłam się wkładać ręce do ognia tak by nic się nie stało.. '''Carly: … Kuchnia W kuchni, statuetek szukali Jeromy wraz z Ashley. Z zamrażarki ze 3 statuetkami wyszli Caleigh i Jae. Jeromy: '''Skąd wy je macie? '''Jae: W zdechłym szopie było! :D Caleigh: Na szczęście, nie musiałam się babrać.. Dzięki. Zabiera jedną statuetkę i ucieka. Jae: Ej! A to.. niezła dziewczyna :D Ashley: A ta ostatnia statuetka to dla kogo? Jae: '''Nie wiem. Ale jeśli powalczycie to.. '''Jeromy: Nie walczę.. Żegnaj. Jeromy wyszedł z kuchni. Jae: '''A to jednak.. ty dostaniesz statuetkę. '''Ashley: Dzięki ^^ Jae podaje statuetkę Ashley. Nagle z zamrażarki wielki szop wskakuje połykając rękę Ashley wraz z Statuetką. Ashley: Aaa! Zdejmij to! Zdejmij! Jae zdejmuje Szopa z ręki Ashley ale zdążył połknąć statuetkę, uciekł oknem. Ashley: ;( Jae: Chyba to był ten drugi, jeszcze żywy szop. Sory lala. Plac Główny Na placu głównym stało już 12 osób. Jae, Ashley i Mikey przyszli kilka minut później. Chris: No widzimy tutaj.. 13 Statuetek? Mikey: Ja nie, nie, nie, nie, znalazłem! Ashley: A ja –(zaczęła płakać)-'' straciłam statuetkę. Szop mi ją ze żarł. ;( '''Chris: '''Aha. Przykro mi.. Ale.. skoro nie masz statuetki to odpadasz, podobnie jak Mikey. '''Carly:' Daj jej szansę! Anne: '''Walcie ją! Zostawiła mnie z bobrem na twarzy i Szkłem wbitym w plecy. Dobrze że się go pozbyłam. Przy okazji. Już nigdy nie będę dotykała zwierząt, tam gdzie znalazłam statuetkę zraniło mnie już na zabój O.O. '''Brynna: '''Ekhem. Nadal masz szkło wbite w plecy.. '''Anne: Co?! Aaa! Dominic: '''Powinna zostać.. '''Lauren: Właśnie. Jeromy: Dlaczego ty taka mokra, wraz z Derek’iem? Lauren: Eee.. masło? Chris: Cisza! Ustaliłem zasady! Tak więc, Ashley i Mikey odpadają z gry! Ashley się rozpłakała. Chef przyniósł bagaże obydwu osób i zabrał ich do portu wstydu. Chris: '''A my zobaczmy kto trafi do jakiej drużyny. Więc, Lauren, Derek, Jae, Amanda, Carly, Brynna i Greg. Wasza drużyna to Wrzeszczące Łosie. right|150px '''Brynna: Co?! Ja nie chce z Greg’iem! Greg: Ołł.. Kochasz mnie… widzę to.. Lauren: Łii! Razem! Derek: Razem! Carly: Co? Tak marna drużyna? Amanda: Koleżanko! Razem jesteśmy! Carly: Ja to wiedziałam jak wyłoniłaś z ognia swoją statuetkę.. Amanda: '''Serio? '''Jae: Może być zabawnie. Chris: '''Reszta, Elijah, Mocha, Caliegh, Anne, Jeromy i Dominic. Wy to Zabójcze Piranie. right|150px '''Jeromy: No w sumie. Elijah: Może być. Mocha: '''Świetna drużyna się zapowiada. '''Caliegh: '''Nowe ziomki! '''Anne: Ehh. Dominic: Cool. Chris: '''Skoro znacie drużyny to.. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Anne: '''No jasne że wykorzystam każdego kto jest w mojej drużynie.. No poza Jeromy’em. Jest podobny z charakteru co ja. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Lauren: Ja, zabujałam się w Derek’u! Wiem że znamy się ledwie dzień ale ja go naprawdę kocham! <3. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Amanda: Sądzę że sojusz z Carly to dobry pomysł co nie Duncki? (Pokój Zwierzeń)Carly: Musiałam kogoś omamić! Dominic się ode mnie odwrócił. Oczywiście, nie jestem zła ale wiecie. Boję się że będę gorsza niż mój brat. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Dominic: Liczę że moja siostra wreszcie sama sobie poradzi. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Mocha: Myślę że wszystko pójdzie dobrze, gdyby nie ten Chris.. –(nagle zaczęły jej latać oczy w to i powrotem po czym przestały)- Zabiję go! I wszystkich na tym obozie! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Caliegh: Niektórzy tu są nawet fajni. Fajni ale nie w mojej drużynie. No może Elijah, Mocha i Dominic. Nie przyjechałam tu na nowe znajomości no ale może z niektórymi da się rozmawiać i nawiąże nowe znajomości. Chris: 'Więc. Co się stało Mocha’sze? Czy Carly poradzi sobie bez swojego brata a może Anne wcieli w życie swój plan podobnie jak Jeromy? Derek i Lauren będą już razem? O tym dowiecie się w kolejnym, odcinku, Obozu Totalnej Porażki! ''Przyszedł mokry stażysta, ten sam który został wykopany przez Chris’a do wody. '''Chris: '''Wróciłeś? Stażysta: Mhm.. '''Chris: To spadaj! Chris wcisnął czerwony guzik, pojawił się niedźwiedź który chwycił stażystę w zęby i uciekł. Chris: '''Kocham te show :D. '''Koniec. Czy eliminacja była słuszna? Tak Nie Podobał ci się odcinek? Super <3 Fajny ^^ Dobry Może być Okej. Niezbyt Kategoria:Obóz Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki